


His Kisses Are Seeds

by inkleafclover



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Dante Quintana, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkleafclover/pseuds/inkleafclover
Summary: Dante comes awake to the familiar feel of Ari’s kisses on the back of his shoulder.





	His Kisses Are Seeds

Dante comes awake to the familiar feel of Ari’s kisses on the back of his shoulder.

Dante groans. The room is still dark, and he feels groggy as all hell. But he lets Ari roll him over anyway, and when Ari presses a kiss to his mouth, he sleepily purses his lips in response. Then he chuckles, because this is such an Ari thing to do: waking him up at the ass-crack of dawn for kisses. When Dante was younger, he honestly never dreamed Ari would be so affectionate. Now that they’ve been living together for several months, however, Dante knows that Ari needs his cuddles—and his kisses—like he needs food and water. It’s so fucking adorable.

Ari kisses Dante’s smile. Of course he does. Then he starts opening his mouth a little, and so does Dante, because Ari’s kisses really are impossible to resist. Sometimes they’re urgent, and sometimes they’re tender. Sometimes they’re careful. And sometimes, like now, they’re easy, like they have all the time in the world. And in the dark warmth of their very own bedroom, it sort of feels like they do. At the foot of the bed, Legs stirs, then lies down again.

Ari kisses Dante’s nose, his cheeks, and his chin. He kisses a trail down Dante’s neck, and plants whisper-soft kisses along his collarbone.

“Mmm,” Dante hums, stroking Ari’s back. His limbs feel like warm jelly. He can feel himself drifting off, can feel the fog of his own dreams clinging. He imagines that Ari’s kisses are seeds, and that come spring, they’ll sprout, covering him in flowers.

Ari sighs, his breath tickling the crook of Dante’s neck. “You’re so beautiful,” he says.

Warmth floods Dante’s chest and face. He pets Ari’s hair, running his fingers through it. “You can’t even see me,” he teases.

“Don’t need to,” Ari replies. “You’re beautiful. You’re the most beautiful thing in the world. I thought that even back when we were kids. Those exact words.”

Dante squirms, because sometimes the happiness that comes from being with Ari—being loved by Ari—is just too much. In place of words, he kisses Ari all over his face, planting little seeds of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading; I have this up on tumblr but I wanted it to be here too.
> 
> this story is fiction & for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
